


Thank You

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: During 'Chant Down Babylon'.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Michael Guerin
Kudos: 2





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a lot of these Roswell, NM prompts from tumblr: #ladiesofrnmweek2020 and #rnmweek20 or #roswellweek20 .
> 
> Though I plan to write them for RNM I thought it would also be fun to write them for my favorite ship from the OG Roswell.

They never talked about it. The night he healed her when no one else could. She heard him and she came back. How was that even possible? Michael had never been able to heal anyone, that was never his power and yet somehow he had. Yet now she found herself at his door a few days later. She knocked and he answered.

“Can we talk?” she asked.

He let her in. Isabel twiddled with her fingers, the wedding ring gone. A long story that didn’t matter.

“I wanted to thank you,” she said finally.

“It was no big deal.” A typical Michael response.

“We both know it was.”

“Yeah.”

They each wanted to say something but could not find the words. Instead he took her into his arms and Isabel held onto him in a way she never had before. She was safe with him and she knew it and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to work on something new: drabbles. Apparently a drabble consists of 100 words or less so I'm stepping up to that challenge.


End file.
